Heart of Innocence
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Jamie and Landon are 27, they've both left Beaufort. Landon is a doctor and Jamie is a lawyer, by a mistake Landon and Jamie are brought together. They really don't know each other but will that change? Will they remember each other from school?(Complete)
1. Seeing you again

A/N: Before you read this story, you should know that nothing is like the movie. I basically explain every thing in this chapter and what they've been doing since high school. Jamie and Landon really didn't know each other. She basically keeps to her self. Also Jamie does not get sick and won't later on. Please let me know what you think and if you have a chance read my other story " To love you more".

~*~*~

Today is Monday and Dr. Landon Carter just started his shift.

Landon is a third year medical student, he's doing his internship in Seattle. He moved from Beaufort right after high school. Ever since he's lived in Seattle.

Jamie left Beaufort after her father died of a heart attack. She had to leave because every thing in Beaufort reminded her of her father. It hurt too much to live there with out her father so she decided to move to Seattle and start fresh. Jamie became a lawyer because she wanted to help people and this is how she's decided to do it.

Jamie was a loner in high school, she had maybe two friends but she mostly kept to her self that's how she liked it.

Landon was popular, he had a lot of friends. He stayed out of trouble most of the time. Now he's a doctor at General Hospital in Seattle, the staff loves him there. Landon has a two-bedroom apartment twenty minutes from the hospital. Landon is single and he's happy with his life.

Landon walked in to the staff's lounge and opened his locker. He put on his white coat that had _Dr.Carter_ engraved on the bottom right shoulder. Then went to work, he walked up to the admissions desk to get a chart.

" Hi Dr.Carter." A nurse said. All of the nurses had a major crush on Landon, they think he's really cute.

" Hi, Kate. What do you have for me?" Landon asked.

Kate is the secretary at the admissions desk.

" Dr. Mandrake wants to see you before you start seeing patients." Kate said.

" All right." Landon said as he went to Dr. Mandrake's office. Dr Mandrake is the chief of staff.

Landon knocked on the office door.

" Come in." Dr. Mandrake said.

" I was told you wanted to see me, sir?" Landon asked as he walked in the office.

" Yes, there are some matters we need to discuss." Dr. Mandrake said.

Landon sat down, he was nervous. He didn't know what matters there are to discuss.

" Landon, I want you to know that we're very happy with your work. Do you remember that case last month where the patient died because he waited to long in the waiting area and we didn't pick up on the fact he was very sick?" Dr. Mandrake asked.

" Yes, sir. I remember that case very well." Landon said. It was his first death. 

Last month a man came in to the hospital because he was feeling sick, little did he know it was because he had a brain aneurysm. The hospital was very busy and by the time Landon got to that patient he had a seizure and by the time Landon and a another doctor figured out what was wrong, the man died.

" Well his family is suing the doctors that worked on him." Dr. Mandrake said.

" But not the hospital?" Landon asked

" No, not the hospital. Just you and Thomas. I found a lawyer for you and another lawyer for Thomas, it's two separate cases so you'll have different lawyers." Dr. Mandrake said

" So what's going to happen now?" Landon asked

" You, Your lawyer and me are going to have a meeting. She should be here any minute, her name is Jamie Sullivan and she's good at winning." Dr. Mandrake said

" All right." Was all Landon could say. He knew that name from some where but he couldn't put he couldn't peace it together.

Moments later, Jamie walked in.

" Oh here she is." Dr. Mandrake said as he and Landon stood from their seats.

" Landon meet your lawyer, Jamie Sullivan." Dr. Mandrake said as Jamie walked in.

" Hi, nice to meet you." Landon said as he held out his hand.

" Oh my god, it's Landon Carter, He doesn't remember me. I know that we weren't friends but we saw each other around since we where kids. It doesn't surprise me that he doesn't remember me, Landon and his friends all ways picked on me, especially in high school. I should throw his case out but I became a lawyer to help people and that's what I'm going to do, I'm just not going to let him know the truth, that we all ready know each other." Jamie thought.

" Same here." Jamie said as she and Landon shook hands.

" All right, let's get down to business. Dr. mandrake said.

*** Please let me know what you think. I wanted to write some thing different from the movie and most stories. And if you're wondering why I killed Jamie's father off, in the up coming chapters you will find out. I can't really tell you now because it would mess up what I have planed. Please review. ***

Thanks,

Isabelle 


	2. Reamember me again

AN: I know it's taken me a long time to update. After the first chapter, I had a bit of writer's block. I know what I want to do with this fic, I didn't know how to get there. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks for all of the reviews, I'm glad you liked my idea, please review again.

~~#~~#~~#~~

DR. Mandrake and Landon, told Jamie everything they know about the case, to see if she was willing to take the case on. 

Jamie came to the hospital to hear the details of the case before she said yes. She had said yes to hear the case out now she has.

Jamie thought about it for a moment, she feels she could win this case but she doesn't want her feelings for Landon to get in the way.

" So, Miss. Sullivan, will you take the case?" DR. Mandrake asked.

" Yes. I will take this case. I feel you have a strong case." Jamie explained.

" Great! Why don't I leave you two to talk some more, I have a meeting to get to." Dr. Mandrake said as he left the office.

"What do you think the chances of winning are?" Landon asked. A part of him feels that his career is over, who would want to have a doctor that's being sued for not caring for a patient.

" I don't think you should be held reasonable for what happened. You did the best you could. I'm going to see that you get a fair trial and that you win." Jamie said, she could see it in Landon's eyes, that this case is worrying him.

Jamie has never liked Landon and the same went for him, he doesn't even remember her. But Jamie won't let something that happened ten years ago, affect how she does her job. Her job is to help the innocent, and that's what Landon is even thought he made her life a living hell.

" Do you want to get out of here? Maybe get a cup of coffee?" Landon asked, he can't handle being there any more.

" Yeah, let's go." Jamie said as she and Landon left the office and got in to his car. Jamie took a cab to the hospital, her car is in the shop.

" How long have you been in Seattle?" Landon asked, he needed to get his mind of the case.

" I've lived in Seattle since my father died." Jamie explained, what ever he was going to ask her, she was going to answer with the truth.

" I'm sorry to hear that." Landon said as he kept his eyes on the rode.

" Thank you. How long have you been in Seattle?" Jamie asked.

" After high school, I moved here to start collage then medical school. It became home, so I stayed and got a job at the hospital." Landon explained.

" Did you all ways know you were going to be a doctor?" Jamie asked. If she had guessed what Landon was going to be when he got older, it wouldn't have been a doctor.

" It's what I've all ways wanted to do." Landon admitted as he parked the car. They drove to a coffeehouse, a couple of miles from the hospital, which's where Landon goes on his breaks.

Jamie and Landon entered the coffeehouse and sat at a table near the window.

The coffeehouse is small and locale. The tables are small and round, the floor was a black tile and the curtains are sky blue.

" The trail is in a week, which is not a lot of time. We have to get started right a way." Jamie said after she and Landon placed the order.

" Do you mind if we start tomorrow, I really can't take talking about this case any more." Landon explained.

" All right, what ever you want." Jamie said.

" Is there some where you have to be?" Landon asked.

" No. Why?" Jamie asked back.

" I don't feel like being alone and I really don't know anyone here, I'm all ways so busy with work. There's something about you, I can't figure out. Since you have no where do be, do you mind if we talk?" Landon asked, feeling a little stupid. He doesn't want Jamie to leave, he wants to spend time with her.

" All right, what do you want to talk about?" Jamie asked.

" Where did you live before Seattle?" Landon asked.

Jamie looked at him for a moment, then decided to tell him where she uses to live.

" I use to live in Beaufort." Jamie admitted.

" So I do know you?" Landon asked. Since he first laid eyes on Jamie, he's been trying to remember her but he can't.

" Yes you do know me, but you can't remember, we weren't friends." Jamie explained.

" Tell me how I know you." Landon demanded.

" No. Figure it out." Jamie said before she walked out of the coffeehouse.

After Jamie left the coffeehouse. Landon stayed in hid seat, trying to understand what just happened. 

Landon paid the bill and then got in to his car and drove home. The whole way home, he couldn't stop thinking off Jamie, he can't get her off his mind.

Since Landon just found out about the trail, his boss gave him the rest of the day off.

After he got home, Landon sat on the sofa and closed his eyes. He sat on the sofa trying to think of how he is going to remember Jamie, that's when he decided to open his year book and find Jamie.

He flipped through some of the pages, he saw a lot of his old friends.

Landon still talks to Dean, Eric, and Tracey even Belinda. Everyone has moved on. Dean and Tracey got married short after high school and they still live in Beaufort. Belinda is a sectary for a lawyer, who she's also seeing. Eric co-owns a recorded label and is engaged to a girl he met at his job.

He turned one more page, then saw a picture of Jamie. That's when it all cam flying back.

~ Flashback~

It's lunchtime at Beaufort high school.

Landon is sitting at his table with his best friends Dean, Tracey and Eric and his girlfriend Belinda.

They're all sitting at the table, eating and having a good time, when they saw Jamie walking to her table.

" Well if it isn't Virgin Mary." Dean pointed out as everyone else began to laugh. 

As Jamie walked pass their table, Tracey stuck her foot out. Which made Jamie fall face first to the ground. 

Jamie stood from the floor, all of the food from her tray was all over her. She saw everyone laughing at her and pointing fingers, her eyes began to tear up.

" Oh, are you gonna cry?" Belinda asked in a childish voice.

Jamie ran out of the cafeteria, crying.

" Oh man that was classic." Landon told Tracey as everyone else was still laughing.

~ End of flashback~

That wasn't the first time they made her cry and it wasn't the last. Because of who Jamie's father was and because of the way she sees life. Landon and his group of friends made Jamie's life a living hell since first grade.

" Oh god. Jamie is Virgin Mary." Landon said out loud.

In school, Landon and his friends never called Jamie by her name, they all ways called her Virgin Mary.

" I have to find Jamie and explain to her, I was young and stupid. I have to find a way to get her to forgive me and understand." Landon told himself.

*** I really hope you liked this chapter. If you have a chance, please read my other story ' TO love you more' I feel like no one is reading it. I also have a story with JamiesAngel2008 called ' Once and Again' if you like this story, you should like my others. Please review, I need the reviews.***

Thanks,

Isabelle 


	3. I'll forgive you for now

AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot.

Landon drove to Jamie's office, hoping she's there because he has no idea where she lives.

After he walked in to the building and found out what floor her office was on, Jamie is one of the partners, he got on the elevator.

On the elevator, he thought of what he was going to say. Landon stepped out of the elevator and knocked on the office door that was closed.

" Come in." Jamie yelled through the door after she heard the knock.

Landon walked through the door and saw Jamie sitting behind her desk in her body lined jacket with pointed collar, padded shoulders, button front, two flap pockets over a simple yet supplicated V neck black dress suit.

At that moment Landon was shocked on how beautiful she looks, he forgot where he was.

" I'm guessing by the look on your face, you remember." Jamie said, bringing Landon back to reality.

" Yeah, I remember who you are. I came to say I'm sorry." Landon explained as he sat in a chair in front of Jamie's desk.

  
" Your sorry? How come I feel your only saying that because you need me to win your case." Jamie said as she leaned forward and rested her arms on the ledge of her desk.

At that moment Landon realized that this isn't the same shy, small town girl he use to make fun of but a young, sharp, sophisticated, beautiful woman.

" Your right, I need you. But I am truly sorry and I need you to know that. I took out a lot of anger I had on you and I shouldn't have. I'm a different person now and if I could do it over, I would change a lot of things including what I did to you." Landon explained, he meant every word.

" That is such bull." Jamie bluntly said.

" I meant every word. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me and believe what I said?" Landon asked out of fruition.

" You want to forgive you? Ok. There's something I need you to do for me." Jamie explained.

" What ever you want." Landon said.

" There's a annual ball the firm hosts, its tonight. Every year I go alone and I'm tired of it. Since I'm all ways so busy, I don't have the time to find a date so, I want you to go as my date. We're not suppose to date clients so if anyone asks, we're discussing your case farther. So what do you say?" Jamie asked.

" You'll forgive me?" Landon asked.

" Yes I'll forgive you, for now." Jamie said.

" Ok. I'll be your date. What time do you want me to pick you up?" Landon asked with a smile, he's glad he can help Jamie.

" 8. Here's my address, don't be late." Jamie explained after she handed Landon a piece of folded paper.

" I won't be." Landon said before he left.

After Landon left. Jamie stood from her leather office chair and decided to look at the view from her 68th story window, she could see most of the city. 

Then she turned around and looked at her office, it's more home then an office. Jamie spends more time in her office then in her home. 

Jamie focused every minute of her life since her father died, in becoming one of the best lawyers and she has. Jamie is one of the best there is in Seattle.

Jamie took a walk around her office. The dark cherry desk, the urn collection bronze finished metal bases table lamp that sits in the corner of the desk. 

Then her eye caught the sturdy solid wood frames and legs finished in a rich dark brown leather chairs, which minutes ago is where Landon was sitting.

The sand color walls, then the only personal thing in the whole office, a picture of Jamie and her father together. Its one of the last times they were together.

Since her fathers death. Jamie's closed her heart and soul. She's never been in love or anything close to it and she's ok with that. Except when she sits alone at night, feeling so lonely, she cries her self to sleep.

After Jamie put the picture back down on her desk. She grabbed her keys and purse, then drove home to get ready for tonight.

Jamie entered her apartment and went straight to her room, which is pretty simple since she's never home.

There's a queen size bed with a golden oak headboard with matching nightstands. In the right corner of the room was a mahogany keyboard stand with a ivory satin strip upholstery storage bench. On top of the stand was a Yamaha electronic portable grand PSR-160 keyboard. 

And on the left side was a full length body mirror with a seven drawer oak dresser and on top of the dresser was her make-up and other essentials.

Jamie took a quick shower then applied some light make-up. Then she put her hair in a bun with loose strands falling free. After she was done with make-up and hair, it was time for the dress.

Jamie put on a red lace tulip dress, it has a scoop neckline and bell sleeves, enclosed in the graceful flare of its high low tulip hem. Then she finished off with a pair of red satin evening shoe with a rhinestone buckle above a 2 1/8 covered heel.

When Jamie was done getting ready she sat on the edge of the bed for maybe a minute before she heard a knock on the front door.

When she opened the door, there was Landon in a full black and white tux with bowtie and all.

" Right on time, come in." Jamie said after she looked Landon up and down, she was impressed.

" You look beautiful." Landon said after he entered the living room.

" Thanks. You clean up nice too." Jamie said as she closed the door.

" So what's this going to be like? What should I expect?" Landon asked.

" Expect the most boring night of your life." Jamie answered.

" If it's so boring, why do you go?" Landon asked.

" It gives me some thing to do, I guess. I have to at least show up for a minute, I am one of the partners." Jamie explained.

" Well, we should get going. Shall we?" Landon asked as he held out his hand after he opened the door.

" We shall." Jamie said as she placed her hand in his. Then Landon escorted her to his car.

**** Please review. I'm trying something new, what do you think of me describing everything in such detail? Please be honest about everything, what did you think of the whole chapter?****

Thanks,

Isabelle


	4. The ball

AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews, they really helped. I also wanted to say, I described everything the way I did because I wanted to set the setting, it's not going to be like that every chapter.

Landon and Jamie entered the ball. It was filled with the top lawyers and important people of Seattle.

" Ms. Sullivan, I'm so glad you made it and you brought someone. Good for you." A middle aged woman said.

" Thank you, Ms. Brown." Jamie simply said as she and Landon walked off and sat at a table in the back.

"So I guess you and Ms. Brown aren't friends?" Landon asked.

" Not friends, just colleagues." Jamie explained.

" It's not that bad." Landon said as he took a look around.

" I guess so." Jamie said as she looked around.

" Who are you looking for?" Landon asked as he watched Jamie search the crowd.

" Just a friend. He's also a lawyer at this firm and one of my closet friends. We became friends in collage and went through lawyer school together." Jamie explained.

" What's his name?" Landon asked. He was shocked that Jamie was opening up to him.

" His name is Josh McCoy." Jamie said with a grin.

" Was that a grin? Do you like Josh?" Landon asked. He was interested because he was seeing a different side of Jamie, a side he wants to get to know.

" No! Of course not. He's my best friend, nothing more. I haven't seen him today so I don't know if he was coming tonight, he very rarely does" Jamie said, trying to hide the obvious.

" Okay I believe you. You look like your enjoying your self, that's good." Landon pointed out.

" I guess I am." Jamie said with a huge smile.

" I'm glad." Landon said.

" So what about you? Anyone special?" Jamie asked.

" No, to busy with work. I did date this girl for about four months but she broke it off, she said I work to much." Landon explained as he sipped the red wine in front of him.

" Do you want to dance?" Jamie asked.

" I'm sorry. I don't dance." Landon said with a half smile.

  
" Oh come on. It's not that hard." Jamie said as she stood from her seat and dragged Landon to the dance floor.

" I'm really bad at this." Landon said as he tried to follow her steps.

" Your doing fine." Jamie said.

" Thanks." Landon said as the song ended.

" Your welcome." Jamie said as she and Landon walked back to their table.

" Do you want to get out of here?" Landon asked.

" Were do you want to go?" Jamie asked as she finished her red wine.

" Is that a yes?" Landon had to asked before he could go on.

" Yes that's a yes. What do you have in mind?" Jamie asked.

" Come on." Landon said as he stood from his seat and grabbed Jamie's hand and walked to his car.

" Where are we going?" Jamie asked as Landon opened her door.

Jamie sat in the passenger seat as Landon went to the other side and sat in the drivers seat.

" Landon, where are we going?" Jamie asked again.

" You'll see." Landon said as he turned on the car.

**** I know this chapter was short, but it would be to long if I didn't cut it. You'll love the next chapter. Please review, I need them to continue. Thanks for reading!!*****

Thanks,

Isabelle.


	5. Where are we going?

AN: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the great feedback. I hope you like this chapter. 

~~~~

" Are you going to tell me where were going?" Jamie asked as she turned and faced Landon.

" It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there." Landon said as she kept his eyes on the road.

" And if I don't like this surprise?" Jamie asked as she crossed her arms.

" Trust me. You'll love it." Landon said as he faced Jamie real quick then focused on the road.

" All right, I'll trust you." Jamie said as she sat back in her seat and watched the road.

" It's sort of a long drive. So this would be a good chance to get to know each other." Landon suggested.

" Okay, what do you want to know?" Jamie asked.

" Okay um… well, when you have free time, what do you like to do?" Landon asked.

" I like to read and listen to music, you know relax, that sort of thing." Jamie explained. " What about you? What do you like to do in your free time?" Jamie asked.

"What ever comes to mind at that minute." Landon said.

" Your not much of a planer are you?" Jamie asked as she looked at Landon.

" No, planning takes the fun out of it." Landon explained.

" Is that what this is? A unplanned moment of fun?" Jamie asked.

" I'm not saying a word, it doesn't matter how you ask it." Landon said as he looked at Jamie for a second.

" Fine. I'll stop asking." Jamie said.

" Thank you." Landon said, as Jamie's cell phone rang.

" Sorry, I have to get this." Jamie said to Landon. 

" Hello." Jamie said over the phone.

" Oh hey Josh." Jamie said.

{ Landon's POV}

Oh goody " The friend". What a minute why is this bothering me? Why should I care who Jamie talks to? Maybe because he's calling at the wrong time, that's why its bothering me. I wanted to get to know Jamie and know with my luck she'll have to go. 

I just kept driving waiting for her to get off the phone. I looked at her through the corner of my eye and saw her smiling, she has such a beautiful smile. Damn it Landon snap out of it. This is the same girl you use to pick on. You not suppose to like her smile, your also not suppose to take her to the most beautiful spot in Seattle, that's something you do when your in love with the girl, not a girl you…. I don't even know any more. I want her as a friend but are we friends? She said she would forgive me, but that's because she was desperate, you cant for give what I did in a second like that. She doesn't seem to be mad or pissed.

" Sorry about, he just wanted to ask if I went to the ball." Jamie explained as she put her phone away.

" Its not a problem." I said as I kept my eyes on the road.

" Are you okay?" Jamie asked.

" Yeah I'm fine why?" I asked, was I that transparent? Could she see that I was upset that she was talking to another guy, a guy I know she has feelings for?

" No, you just look a little off, you don't have the same spark you had before. I just may be me." Jamie said as she shook the thought.

" We're all most there." I said as I took a turn to the right.

" Where is " there"? This place seems to deserted." Jamie said as she looked out her window.

" It is. No one really knows about the place. That's why I love it." I said, As I parked the car, then walked around to Jaime's side and opened her door.

" Follow me." I said as I grabbed her hand.

{ End of Landon's POV}

" Landon, are you finally going to tell me where your taking me?" Jamie asked as she followed Landon threw some trees and tall grass, which is not easy in hells.

" You'll see in a minute." Landon said as he pushed some grass and weeds out of the way. 

To revile a river, with a water fall coming from the mountains, tall trees on the side. The moon bounce right off the clear water. Jamie and Landon could her the crickets and frogs, it sounded like music made for such a beautiful place.

" Oh my god, Landon this is so beautiful. How did you find this place?" Jamie asked as she looked around and took all of the rivers features in.

" I took a drive one night and thought something had to be one the other side and I was right." Landon said as he watched her be amazed by what he's showed her.

" Thank you." Jamie said in a low voice.

" For what?" Landon asked.

" For showing me this. I've been to caught up with work, I've forgotten what's important, God's beauty." Jamie explained.

" Your welcome, I guess." Landon said as he sat on the grass next to the lake, it wasn't tall like the weeds and grass that leads up to it. Jamie followed in his footsteps and sat right next to him.

" You've made this a memorable night." Jamie said as she looked at Landon.

" I have my ways. I'm glad you like this place." Landon said as he looked in to her deep brown eyes.

" Like? Are you kidding? I love this place. I've never seen so much beauty at once." Jamie said as she took her eyes off Landon and watched the water fall.

" I have." Landon mumbled.

" What?" Jamie asked.

" Nothing." Landon said.

" Would you mind if we sat here for awhile?" Jamie asked Landon as she kept her eyes on the water.

" We can stay as long as you want." Landon said as he watch Jamie watch the water fall.

****** Ok. Please review, if you want the next chapter, review. I don't want readers to think I'm rushing, one minute they hate each other and the next they don't their not falling in love, their becoming friends. REVIEW!!!****

Thanks

Isabelle 


	6. The past

AN: Thanks for the great feedback, I'm glad you like the last chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy, here's the next chapter.

Jamie and Landon sat there most of the night. Their was no talking, just silence. It was comfortable.

The next morning, Landon had to meet Jamie at her office to talk about his case.

Jamie sat behind her desk in a Two piece sweater, skirt set. A scoop-neck tunic sweater, with bell sleeves. The skirt went down to her ankles, the whole set is blue.

{{ Jamie's point of view}}

I sat and waited for Landon to show up, but I guess he's late.

I was looking through some files, when there was a knock on the door.

" Come in!" I called out. 

I thought it was Landon but it was Josh.

" Hey." Josh said as he kissed me on the cheek then sat in a chair in front of my desk.

Every time he sees me, he all ways kisses my cheek. If he only knew how much that drives me crazy, To feel his lips against my skin.

" So what brings you by?" I asked.

" I haven't seen you in awhile. I came to say hi, is that a crime?" Josh asked.

" I guess not." I said as I, without realizing it, stared into his green eyes.

" Well I need to get back to work, I'll see you tonight." Josh said as he stood from his seat and walked towards the door.

" Wait! What's tonight?" I called out.

" You'll see." Josh said as he left.

Tonight? I have no idea what tonight could be about, I guess I have to wait. But of course it'll rack my brain all day, Josh as a way of doing that.

We've been friends seen I moved to Seattle. We had all of the same class. It was when my father died, I closed out the world but Josh seemed to make his way in. 

One night, we became more then friends. . We never planed it, one night it just happened. One night we were in his room and we were kidding around and in a second in became very serious.

**__**

FLASBACK

Josh and Jamie were sitting in his room studying for a test tomorrow.

" Where's the highlighter?" Jamie asked as she looked around the room.

" I don't know." Josh said with a grin as he looked at the book he was reading.

" Give it." Jamie demanded with her hand out.

" I don't have it." Josh said as he looked up at Jamie.

" I said give it." Jamie said as she pinned Josh to the floor.

" And I said I don't have it." Josh said she he pinned Jamie to the floor as he held her hands over her head.

" Let me go." Jamie said.

" Make me." Josh said as he sat on top of her.

" Ok." Jamie said as she pulled one hand free. " You can never pin me, what makes you think you can do it now?" Jamie whispered in Josh's ear as she had in him pinned again.

" Ok fine, you win." Josh said as he looked into her eyes.

The way they looked at each, was different this time and they both knew it. Jamie bent down and kissed Josh on the lips. She let go of his hands, they both stood up as they continued to kiss.

They made their way to the bed, Josh laid over Jamie. As they kissed Josh ran his hand up and down Jamie's leg.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Josh asked as he looked in to Jamie's eyes.

" Yes." Jamie said, then pulled Josh into another kiss.

**__**

END OF FLASBACK AND JAMIE"S POV.

" Jamie?" Landon asked as he waved his hand in front of her face, Pulling her out of her thoughts.

" Oh sorry. I didn't hear you come in." Jamie said feeling a little embarrassed.

" What were you thinking about?" Landon asked.

" Oh nothing. Lets get to way we're here." Jamie said.

Josh and Jamie dated for six months after that night. But they realized they we're better friends than lovers and decided to end it.

Landon and Jamie talked about the case for about an hour.

" Well I think that covers most of it." Jamie said as she closed Landon's case file.

" Thanks for all of your help." Landon said.

" It's what I'm paid to do, but your welcome." Jamie said with a smile.

" I want to say thank you in a proper way. Will you come to dinner with me tonight?" Landon asked.

" I'd be glad to." Jamie said. Landon's question caught her by surprise that she forgot about tonight with Josh.

" I'll pick you up at 7:30." Landon said as he stood from his seat.

" Ok, I'll see you tonight." Jamie said, then Landon left.

*** Okay I know this chapter was different. Please review, You'll love the next chapter, but to get it, you have to review: ) ****

Isabelle


	7. Giving in

AN: Well, here's the next chapter. I want to thank the few that reviewed, it means a lot that your continuing to read my story. Please check out my other stories " To love you more" and " Once and Again" co- wrote with jamiesAngel2008. 

If you look my stories. I have two stories at fictionpress.net, that you would just love. If you want the link email me. Enjoy the chapter and PLEASE review. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Jamie began to get ready for her dinner date with Landon. She had to admit, she was excited. It's been awhile since Jamie has felt happy, it shocked her that the person giving her this feeling was Landon Carter.

Jamie put on a simple handkerchief-hem dress with raised seam detail and long ruched sleeves. Finished off with a black lace shoe.

Jamie put her hair into a high pony tail, and a light shade of pink lipstick.

Landon, dressed very simple. A tanned suit with a white dress shirt tucked in, with the first two buttons undone. He looked herself over real quick then grabbed his keys to pick Jamie up. He's been looking forward to seeing her all day. Jamie has given him a piece of his life that was over shadowed by his job. 

With the stress of the case on his mind, Jamie has been his out, the thing that takes his mind off of the stress of what's to come.

Landon pulled up to Jamie's apartment and as a gentlemen, went and ring the door bell.

Jamie heard the bell, then let Landon it.

" Hi. Right on time." Jamie said to Landon with a smile.

" Are you ready to go?" Landon asked.

" Yeah just let me grab my jacket." Jamie said as she went to closet in the living room.

Landon found him self checking Jamie out. The way the dress seemed to fit her body, it looked like the dress was made for her. At that moment, something over came Landon, he had no control of what he was feeling, he just wanted her, to feel her skin, to kiss her lips, to just touch her.

" Landon, are you okay?" Jamie asked as she waved her hand in front to of Landon's face.

" Uh… Yeah… I'm fine." Landon said as he shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was feeling.

" Okay then. Let's go." Jamie said as she locked arms with Landon and walked out the door.

Landon drove to the restaurant. He didn't say much, maybe a comment about the weather. It bothered him to think of Jamie as someone he wanted, someone he wanted to feel, inside and out. 

" Landon, before we go in to the restaurant. Are you sure your okay? You've been acting really weird." Jamie said as she turned and faced Landon. 

" I'm fine. I mean it. Let's go have dinner." Landon said as he looked into Jamie's deep brown eyes. He didn't want to look into her eyes but they called to him, begging him to look. 

Landon escorted Jamie inside the restaurant. The waiter showed them their seats.

" Listen, I want to thank you for inviting me to dinner. It's been awhile since I've gone out and it's had nothing to do with work." Jamie said to Landon after they placed their order with the waiter.

" No thanks necessary. I'm glad you said yes, I like spending time with you." Landon said as he looked into Jamie's eyes. Everything changed for Landon tonight, they way he sees Jamie, they way he wants Jamie. He wanted her as a friend, now he wants her as more, in every way.

Jamie stared right back into Landon's eyes, she began to feel lost inside of them. She's never felt this way before. With Josh everything was easy, they were best friends. With Landon its all so new, them getting to know each other, the new feelings.

They just stared into each others eyes, not speaking a word. Without knowing it, they were feeling the same thing. They were both feeling new emotions, both of their heart were racing. At that moment, they both knew things would never be the same.

" Here are your meals." The waiter said as he placed a plate down in front of Landon and Jamie, pulling them away from each other's embrace. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like seconds but was actually quite awhile.

They didn't know what to say to each other, they ate their meal. Spoke of how good it was but nothing more.

Jamie and Landon meet outside the restaurant.

" Wait, before we get into the car. Let's take a walk." Landon told Jamie.

" Okay." Jamie said as she and Landon walked down the side walk, side by side.

Jamie followed in Landon's steps, he didn't say a word.

" Landon? Where are we going?" Jamie asked as the crowd seemed to fade, it was just them. They made their way to the park, no one was there. Jamie took a look around

" Why did you bring me here?" Jamie asked as she looked at Landon.

" I wanted to talk to you, where I knew no one would be." Landon said as he looked at Jamie, in that second, he memorized the features of her face.

" Okay….. What do you want to talk about?" Jamie asked trying to understand what was going on.

" I can't do this anymore." Landon said as he grabbed Jamie's face and brought it towards his.

Jamie was shocked by his action, but did nothing to stop him, she kissed him back. Landon moved his hand from the side of Jamie's face and placed it on her hip.

The kiss grew intense by the second, they became lost in each other's embrace. Their months felt as if they were meant for each other. 

They gave into the held back felling they were feeling all night. Maybe even longer.

Landon slip his hand up and down Jamie's back. The other was cupping the side of her face. Even through her dress, Jamie felt the warmth of his hand. She felt her knees go weak, she felt things she hasn't felt in a long time.

Landon loved the touch of Jamie's skin, it felt so soft under his. They just stood there and kissed, giving in.


	8. After the date, her place

AN: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

~ * ~ * ~

Jamie and Landon's kiss took them back to her place. They stumbled into the apartment with their lips planted on each others. They gave in to the feelings they have been holding in since they saw each other, even if they didn't know it. The kiss lead to more, pieces of clothing started to come off. 

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Jamie asked almost out of breathe.

" I've been wanting to do this all night." Landon said as he looked into her eyes.

" So have I." Jamie said as she brought her lips to Landon's again. 

Landon ran his hands up and down the side of Jamie's dress. His hand ran all over the skin on her thigh.

" You feel so soft." Landon whispered in Jamie's ear before he started to kiss along her neck as she straddled his lap as he sat on the sofa. 

His hot breathe along her skin felt so amazing, a feeling she been wanting for a long time. As he kissed along her neck, she just melted, gave into him.

" Landon." Jamie moaned, as a signal that she wanted more. He brought his face towards Jamie's they kissed once more, he had his hand planted on her thigh. Jamie began to un-button his shirt as he tugged at the zipper of her dress. 

" Let me help you." Jamie said as she smiled at the difficulty Landon was having. She stood up from his lap. " Follow me." Jamie said as she grabbed his hand, and lead him to her bed room. Landon sat on the edge of the bed, while Jamie, slowly un zipped her dress and brought it to her knees and kicked it to the side. 

Landon just watched, her body amazed him, he felt like he was losing control. Jamie stood before him only in a lacy bra with matching panties, he sat on the bed. He placed his hands on each side of her stomach and began to plant kisses along her panty line. 

" Come here." Landon said as he pulled her to the bed. Jamie laid in the bed with Landon against her.

A couple of minutes later, they were stripped of all clothes. They became one under the blue cotton sheets. All that was heard was the moans of passion.

~ * The next morning* ~

The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Jamie laid asleep in Landon's arms with her face rested against his chest. 

Landon nor Jamie had to work today. The whole day was theirs.

" Good morning." Landon said to Jamie as she looked at him.

" Hi." Jamie said with a smile.

" Since we don't have to work or anything else to do. How do you want to spend the day?" Landon asked as he ran his figures through her loses hair.

" In your arms." Jamie said as she pulled herself closer to him.

" Your wish is my command." Landon said as pulled Jamie towards him and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Jamie and Landon stayed in bed for another hour, then got dressed to go eat breakfast at the same coffee house, Jamie told Landon the truth.

They spent the whole together, with smiles on their face, they were happy. Nothing could take away this special feeling they were feeling.

After breakfast, Jamie and Landon took a walk in the park, the same park he kissed her. After that, they went back to Jamie's apartment, and stayed together all night, in each other's arms. Little did they know, everything was about to change, nothing would be the same.

**** If you want to know what that means, review for the next chapter, I have a shocker in store for you. Please, what did you think? This was my first time writing a chapter like that, was it good?****

Thanks,

Isabelle AKA Ms. Paul Walker AKA Ms. Josh Duhamel


	9. the case

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys need to do that with every chapter. Sorry its taken me so long to update, I've been working on my other fics, trying to finish them. I started a new fic called Bleeding Heart with JamiesAngel2008, Please check that out. Here's the next chapter, and remember to review.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Today is the day of the trail. Jamie is at work, there's still an hour till she's needed in court.

Jamie is going through some files when there's a knock on her office door.

"Hey." Landon said as he closed the door behind him and sat in the chair across her desk.

" Your early. There's still an hour before we're do in court." Jamie explained

"I know. I'm here because I wanted to see you." Landon said as Jamie stood from her seat and went to her filing cabinet.

" You wanted to see me? How sweet." Jamie said with a big smile.

" What are you doing?" Landon asked after he walked you up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just cleaning out some stuff." Jamie answered as she closed the filing cabinet.

" So your done?" Landon asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

" Yeah. Why do I get the feeling, you have something in mind?" Jamie asked as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kept his rested on her hips.

"Of course I have something in mind. I have several ways in mind for us to kill time." Landon said as he looked into her eyes, she looked right back at him.

" You have a dirty mind." Jamie said before she leaned in for a kiss.

Lips parted, tongues explored each others mouths. Their hearts began to beat faster as the kiss grew more passionate.

As they kissed, Landon slipped her suit jacket off her arms and tossed it to the side.

When Landon closed the door, he also locked it without Jamie realizing it.

" No. Landon, we can't do this, not here." Jamie said as she pulled away from Landon.

" Why not?" Landon asked.

" Because this is my place of business and because I said so." Jamie said as she went and sat back at her desk.

" Oh! Your such a tease." Landon sighed as he sat back in his seat.

" Patience is worth the wait." Jamie said with a grin.

" I'm gonna hold you to that." Landon said.

" Alright we should get to the courthouse." Jamie said.

~ The courthouse.~

Jamie and Landon sat and waited for the judge, Landon began to feel nervous. Next to them sat the plaintiff.

" Please rise, Here is honorable judge Markham." The bailiff said.

Everyone stood as the judge made sat down.

" You all my be seated." Judge Markham said.

" Mr. Johnson, you may begin." Judge Markham said.

Mr. Wick Johnson is the plaintiffs lawyer.

" Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we are here today because these parents were wronged." Mr. Johnson said as he pointed to the couple sitting at the table he was.

The man that died, his parents are the ones suing Landon for malpractice.

" We are here today to prove that Dr. Landon Carter did not do his job and for that a man died." Mr. Johnson said then sat down.

" Ms. Sullivan." Judge Markham said, Jamie stood up.

" One thing is true, a man did died but its not Dr. Carter's fault. He did everything in his power to save that mans life. That's why we're here, to see the truth." Jamie explained to the jury, then sat back in her seat next to Landon.

" Mr. Johnson call your first witness." Judge Markham said as he jotted notes on a pad.

" I call the nurse that worked with Dr. Carter that night, Carly Smith." Mr. Johnson said as Carly made her way into the courtroom and sat on the stand.

After she was sworn in, Mr. Johnson began to ask his questions.

" Now, ms. Smith you've worked by Dr. Carter's side that whole night, is that right?"

" Yes." She said as she crossed her legs and glanced over at Landon.

" Do you feel he did his best that night?"

"Objection." Jamie said as she stood.

" Sustained." Judge Markham as Jamie sat back down. " Mr. Johnson, get to the point." The judge said.

" Ms. Smith is it true you and the definite use to date?" Johnson asked.

" Yes."

" Would you say you two know each other pretty well?"

" Yes."

" Do you feel he was him self the night in question?"

" No, he had been working almost two days straight, He was in no conduction to be working that night." Carly answered.

" No further questions." Mr. Johnson said as he walked back to his seat.

" Ms. Sullivan, you may cross in examine." Judge Markham said as Jamie stood from her seat.

" Ms. Smith, How did the relationship end between you and Dr. Carter?" Jamie asked.

" Objection, Your honor this has no relevance." Mr. Johnson said as he stood.

" Your honor there is a point." Jamie said.

" You may continue." 

" Ms. Smith, How did it end? Did it end in good terms? And remember your under oath." Jamie asked.

" No. We fought a lot, it got to the point we could stand to look at each other. With time we we're able to work together." Carly explained.

" The night in question, did you and Dr. Carter get into a fight?"

" Yes." Carly said as she looked to the ground.

" About what?"

" About different things."

" So, would you say, you were very upset that night?"

" Yes."

" No further questions." Jamie said as she went back to her seat.

" You may step down." Judge Markham said to Carly then she stepped down.

" We'll continue in 15 minutes." Judge Markham said then banged the gravel.

" This isn't looking good." Landon said as he rubbed hid forehead.

" Landon you have nothing to worry about. Once I get you on the stand, the jury will see the truth." Jamie explained.

" I hope your right." Landon sighed.

**** I ended it here for a reason, It picks up next chapter. Please review*****

Thanks

Isabelle


	10. The verdict is in

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

~ * ~ * ~

" You may be seated." Judge Markham said as court was back in session. " Your witness Ms. Sullivan."

" I call Landon Carter to the stand." Jamie said. Landon stands from his seat and took the bench.

After Landon was sworn in, Jamie began asking questions as she stands in front to him.

" Can you tell us what happened that night?" Jamie asked.

" It was a busy night, the hospital was full, patients were everywhere. Towards the end of the night, a man began to have a seizure, me and Dr. Thomas ran to his side. We ran some tests and by the time we got the results, it was to late, there was nothing we could do." Landon explained.

" The man, Mr. Avery. He didn't know how sick he was did he?" Jamie asked.

" No."

" Do you believe that if you had gotten to Mr. Avery sooner, that he would still be alive today?" Jamie asked.

" Objection." Mr. Johnson called out.

" You may answer the question." The judge said to Landon.

" No I don't believe he would be alive today. The tests show that there was no way he could have survive, it was to late, to advanced." Landon explained.

" No further questions." Jamie said as she went back to her seat.

" Your witness Mr. Johnson."

" How long did was Mr. Avery waiting before he seized?" Johnson asked.

" Maybe an hour or two." Landon said as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

" An hour or two. And you say there's no way that if you got to him when he first walked in he wouldn't be alive?"

" Yes."

" You were tired that night, not your best. Is that right?"

" I did the best I could."

" Your best killed Mr. Avery."

" Objection!" Jamie yelled as she jumped from her seat.

" No further questions." Johnson said before the judge could.

" You may step down."

Landon sat right next to Jamie again.

" A short recess then we'll continue with closing arguments." The judge explained.

Landon and Jamie went outside.

" I have a bad feeling about this." Landon said as he paces the ground.

" Don't say that. I think it went better then what could have happened. Johnson is a dick, pay no mind to him. There was a lot of ways he could have worked you but he didn't mainly because he sucks but also you said the truth and there's no way around it." Jamie explained as she leans against the outside wall of the courthouse.

" Thanks." Landon said as he stares into her eyes.

" Can I talk to you?" Josh asked as he walks towards Jamie.

" What are you doing here?" Jamie asked in shock, then remembering the fact that she blew him off.

" I need top talk to you." Josh said really serious.

" Ok." Jamie said to Josh and " Excuse us for a minute." To Landon.

" What's going on? You look pretty serious, that unlike you." Jamie said when they stopped walking.

" I'm going to look past the fact that you blew me off. I need your help." Josh said.

" Thanks for not being pissed I forgot about that night. I'll help you any way I can, what's up?" Jamie asked.

" There's this conference, it's a big company and their looking for a lawyer's to represent them. I just need you to go but there's no work involved for you but I need a partner." Josh explained, hoping she would say yes.

" I don't know, I have a lot on my plate right now." Jamie said.

" We wouldn't have to leave for 3 days and you'll only be gone 4 days, please." Josh begged.

She just looked at him, there was no way she could say no, he still is inside of her in away, still in her heart.

" Fine. I'll go with you." Jamie sighed.

" Thanks you so much." Josh said as he kisses her on the cheek. Then leaves.

" Damnit." She sighed. " Your still not over him." Jamie told her self. " But you will be, your with Landon now." She told her self, the thought of Landon made her smile.

" Hey." Landon said as she walks towards him.

" Hey. Miss me?" Jamie asked with a grin.

" Always." Landon said. " What did he want?" 

" I'll tell you later." Jamie said as she got word the judge is back.

They made their way back to their seats in the courtroom.

" Mr. Johnson." The judge said. 

" I and Mr. Avery's family are asking that you do what's right. Dr. Landon Carter should never practice medicine again." Mr. Johnson rambled on. Landon didn't listen to one word for some reason all he could think about is Jamie and Josh and them together. He doesn't know about their past but he has a feeling there's more to it.

" Ms. Sullivan." the judge said, pulling Landon away from his thoughts.

" Its tragic, what happened to Mr. Avery but as you heard there was no way to prevent his death. Yes the hospital was busy, yes Dr. Carter was tired but that doesn't mean he didn't do all he could to save Mr. Avery's life. Mr. Avery got the best care under the circumstances. So do what's right, you cant take this man's license away because if you did there would be one less doctor to save life's, one less good doctor, a doctor that cares, a hell of a doctor." Jamie said. Then went back to her seat.

Then the court room cleared again, everyone stood waiting for the jury to come back.

Less then half hour later, the verdict was in.

" Is that good?" Landon asked Jamie as they walk back into the courtroom.

" I don't know." Jamie said as they took their seats.

" Have you reach a verdict?" the judge asked the jury.

" Yes we have your honor." The foreperson said.

" What say you?"

" We the jury find Dr. Landon Carter innocent of all charges."

" Oh my god." Landon said as he hugs Jamie.

" I told you, you would win."

** What did you think? Review let me know. Sorry for such a long chapter, I hope you liked it. **

Thanks,

Isabelle

  



	11. Truths come out

AN: Thanks for the reviews. In the last couple of chapters, I mentioned a twist, that's in this chapter. I hope you read and review, enjoy!

~ * ~ * ~

Jamie and Landon left the courthouse and went back to her place.

" I'm so glad that's over with." Landon said as they walk into the living room and sit on the sofa.

" Now we can be together in public, I'm not your lawyer anymore." Jamie pointed out.

" Yup." Landon said as he leans in and kisses her passionately on the lips. " I love you taste." He whispers as their faces still touch.

" There's something I have to tell you." Jamie said as she pulls away from him.

" What's going on?" Landon asked as his cell phone rings. " I have to get this." He told Jamie. She gives him a nod to go ahead.

" Hello? Yeah…hold on." Landon told the person on the other line. " I'll just be a minute." Landon said as he kisses Jamie and walks outside to the hallway, to talk in private.

Jamie began to pace the living room, she nervous to tell Landon, she's leaving town for 4 days with Josh. She's never told him her and Josh use to date.

" What am I going to do?" She asked over and over again. A couple of minutes later, Landon walks back in.

" We need to talk." Landon said as they sit back on the sofa.

" Ok, what's going on?" Jamie asked because of the seriousness in his voice.

" That was my mom on the phone. She's not doing to well, she'll be okay but the doctor said she needs a lot of rest. She can't do that with a 4year old running around." Landon explained with his heart in his throat.

" I don't get it. What do you mean?" Jamie asked, trying to figure out what he meant by 4 year old.

" There's something you don't know about me and I'm scared of how your going to react when I tell you." Landon said as he looks at her.

" Landon just tell me, what ever it is." Jamie said as she grabs his hand.

"When I was 23 in college, I began dating this girl. A month later she was pregnant, she never wanted kids and wanted nothing to do with the one inside of her but could go through with an abortion and I didn't want her to. So we made a deal, she'd carry the baby to term and I'd rise her and that's what we did." Landon explained as he saw the look of shock across Jamie's face, but he hand to continue.

" I have a 4 year old girl named Alison. For the last 6 months she's been living with my mom. Things got were too much here, so she went to stay with my mom till I made things better here. In another month or two, she was gonna come live with me again but it can't be another month, it has to be now." Landon explained.

Jamie is shocked, she doesn't know what to say.

Alison has lived with Landon since she was born but 6 moths ago, a lot of the staff at the hospital was let go and Landon had to take on extra hours, he would never be home.

So Landon and his mother decided Alison should go live with her till Landon is able to care for her. He's moved into a bigger place and isn't working as much, but he still isn't ready to have Alison to him self, her room is barely done, but that doesn't matter now.

" So you have to go get her because you mom is sick. shouldn't you be going." Jamie finally said.

" I don't want to leave like this, tell me what your feeling." Landon said.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Jamie asked as she stands from her seat. She's so mad he lied to her.

" I'm telling you now." Landon said as he stood in front of her.

" If your mom hadn't gotten sick and called, would you have told me?" Jamie asked.

" Yes, when the timing was right." Landon honesty said. " I have to get going. Can we talk about this when I get back?" Landon asked as she turned away from him.

" I'm leaving town tonight." Jamie said as she turns back around and looks him straight in the eye.

" Where are you going?" Landon asked. Guessing this is what she had to tell him.

" I'm going on a business trip with Josh."

AN: What did you guys think? Was it a twist or what. Review and let me know what you thought. 

Thanks,

Isabelle


	12. Not giving up

AN: Sorry for such along wait, here's the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it, keep the reviews coming!

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


" What?" Landon asked out of shock, she's going away with him.

  


" Josh needs my help with some business, that's what we we're talking about." Jamie explained.

  


" And you said yes." Landon pointed out, feeling angry and sad at the same time.

  


" He begged, I couldn't say no, it's only for a couple of days. We leave tonight." Jamie explained.

  


" So what now? I leave, you leave, it this how we're gonna end it?" Landon asked.

  


" End it?" Jamie asked, confused.

  


" The fight, not us. I'm not giving up on you that fast." Landon said with a weak smile.

  


" I don't want us to leave pissed at each other, but I'm really mad at you, you should have just told me the truth." Jamie explained as she begins to pace the living room.

  


" I know, and now I wish I would have." Landon said as he puts his head down.

  


" Well we both have to go, I guess we'll pick this up when I get back." Jamie said with a smile, finding humor in the comment.

  
  


" So I guess that means, this isn't over?" Landon asked.

  


" You got it. I don't want to give up on you either, we will work this out, we just need time." Jamie explained, hoping they can make it through this.

  


" Alright." Landon said as he and Jamie hug each other goodbye and he was gone.

  


Jamie went to her room and packed a suitcase, she goes through the motions of getting ready to leave but her mind is with Landon.

  


Landon went home and his and Jamie's motions are the same, he packs with his mind on Jamie and on what could happen, against his will his mind begin to think of what might happen with Josh and Jamie.

  


" Their only friends, nothing has ever happened." Landon kept telling himself, but he doesn't know about their past, their once love for each other.

  


Jamie has her bags by the door, while she sits and waits for Josh.

  


A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door.

  


" It took you long enough." Jamie said as she lets him in.

  


" Damn, what flew up your skirt?" Josh asked, as he closes the door behind him.

  


" Nothing. It's nothing." Jamie said but he sees past the front.

  


" What's wrong?" Josh asked in a sweet voice as he grabs her arm

  


" I just found something out and it pissed me off, don't worry about it. Let's go." Jamie said as she pulls away from him and grabs her things, then they both left.

  
  


" I'm on my way out the door." Landon said to his mother one the other end of the phone call.

  


" I can't wait to see you, Allie misses you a lot." Cynthia said.

  


" I miss her too. I'll call you again when I land. Bye." Landon said before they hang up.

  


Their lives are about to change in ways no one would ever imagine.

  


AN: Review!!! Please! I want to know what you think, if you read this chapter, review

  


Thanks

Isabelle


	13. Time away

AN: Yes, I know it's taken me awhile to update. Thanks to those that have read and reviewed, I love to know what you think. I hope you like this chapter!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

" You've been mopping around since we got here. Are you gonna tell me what's wrong." Josh said as he sits next to Jamie.

" You know about me and Landon right?" Jamie asked, he nodded so she can continue. " Things aren't going to great. I found out some stuff that he didn't tell me about before and I'm mad at him. I don't know what to do." Jamie explained, feeling frustrated. 

" Are you in love with him?" Josh asked.

" I don't know about love, I care about him, it can turn into love. But you know what? I shouldn't be talking to you about this." Jamie said as she stands from her seat.

" Why not me?" Josh asked.

"Why? Because of what happened between us." Jamie said.

" We were friends first, for a long time, and we still are but if you don't want to talk to me, fine." Josh said, acting like he's disappointed.

" God, you are such a baby." Jamie said as she throws a pillow at him,

~ ~

" I hate that you're leaving so soon." Cynthia said to her son.

" I know mom, But I have to get back and get Allie situated and then get back to work." Landon explained to his mother.

" I know. She's so happy to go live with you again." Cythia said with a smile.

" I know, I hated leaving her." Landon said.

" Landon are you ok?" Cynthia asked.

" Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Landon asked as before he drink his coffee.

" Landon I know my son. Something hasn't been right since you got here." Cynthia pointed out and she's right. " So my I gonna have to force it out of you? Or are you gonna tell me who the girl is?"

" You do know me to well. It's nothing. The only thing that matters now is you getting better." Landon said with his best smile.

" Fine you don't want to tell me. What time are you leaving?" Cynthia asked.

" In an hour. I have to go wake up Allie and get her ready to go." Landon said as he stands from his seat in the kitchen.

" Let me help you." Cynthia said as she follows Landon upstairs.

~

~

" When do we meet with your potential clients?" Jamie asked Josh.

" Tomorrow morning." Josh answered.

" What do we do till then?" Jamie asked, she is bored out of her mind.

" I don't know. What do you want to do?" Josh asked as he looks up from the file he was looking at and looks at her.

" I don't know, that's why I asked you. I'm gonna go back to my room and leave you to your self." Jamie said as she stands from the edge of his bed.

" Are you sure you wanna be alone?" Josh asked, he's worried about her but that's nothing new.

" I can't keep wining to you." Jamie said with a weak smile.

" Well from what you told me, your having guy troubles, and I _think_ calls for a lot of liquor." Josh said with a sly smile as he opens the mini bar.

" You know what? I think your right, and that's a shocker." Jamie said as she sits back down.

" Haha, your so funny. Your cute, but not that cute." Josh said.

" Shut up and give me a drink." 

" Call me when you get back." Cynthia said to Landon as he puts the bags in the car.

" You know I will." Landon said as he hugs his mother.

" Bye grandma." Allie said as she hugs Cynthia.

" Bye sweetie, be safe." Cynthia said as she helps Allie into the car then closes the door.

" Bye mom." Landon said before he drives away.

AN: AS you know by now there is a good reason why I stopped it there. Review because, next chapter is gonna be a good one!

Thanks

Isabelle


	14. Just friends

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter and this time faster: )

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

" Haha, your so funny. Your cute, but not that cute." Josh said.

" Shut up and give me a drink." Jamie said.

" You're always rushing." Josh said as he hands her a beer.

" A beer's great, but I need something harder." Jamie said as she stands up and makes her way to the mini bar.

" Knock your self out." Josh said as he takes her seat and watches her. ' She's hurting, she's dating someone, you're not suppose to want her.' He kept telling himself, but it doesn't work he still wants her, he's always wanted her.

" Are you okay?" Jamie asked as she hands him a cup.

" Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Josh said as he takes the cup.

" What were you thinking about and don't lie, I know when you're lying." Jamie said as she sits next to him.

" I was thinking of when we use to date." Josh said as he looks into her eyes.

" Why?" Jamie asked.

" I don't know this reminds me of that, we haven't seen each other in awhile, with work and new guys." Josh honestly said.

" I know, I didn't mean to push you out or blow you off that night, you never told me what you had planned." Jamie said.

" I planned that night before I knew you were seeing someone. I wanted you back." Josh said as he still stares into her eyes.

" What? Don't say that." Jamie said as she quickly stands up.

" Why?" Josh said as he follows her.

" Why? Because!" Jamie yelled.

" Because what?" Josh asked with a smile, trying not to laugh at her craziness.

" Don't laugh at me." Jamie said as she freaks out from what he said.

"Sorry." Josh said as he stands right in front of her, maybe to close for comfort.

" You always stand so close." Jamie said.

" I know." Josh said as he gets a little closer.

" Why?"

" I don't know." Josh said as he leans in then kisses her. It started off slow and tender then their emotions took over and it becomes hard and intense.

" I can't do this, I'm sorry." Jamie said as she pushes him away. 

" You were right when you said we're better as friends." She said.

" I wasn't thinking straight when I said that. A night doesn't go bye when I don't ask myself ' what if?' what if she was still here in my arms?'" Josh said, he wasn't his usual goofy self he was serious and she sees that.

" I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, but I really care about Landon and I want to fix it with him, I want to see where it goes." Jamie said, she doesn't want to hurt Josh but she is.

" I understand, you have to live your life. Just know, I'm always here for you, in anyway you want and if he ever hurts you, I'll kick his ass." Josh said.

" I know you will." Jamie said as they hug.

" I hope you don't get all weird because you know how I feel." Josh said as they sit back down.

" Have I ever acted weird around you?" Jamie asked.

" No." 

" Then why would I start now? You have nothing to worry about." Jamie said.

" That was a hell of a kiss." Josh said after a couple of seconds.

" You're not so bad your self." Jamie said before she drinks some of her drink.

" Thanks."

" So what now? We're still bored as hell." Jamie pointed out.

" Well we can make out, just as friends." Josh said with his perfect smile.

" Be serious!" Jamie said as she punches him in the arm.

" I was!"

" I know, that's what's scary. Let's play cards." Jamie said as she opens the table and grabs a deck of cards.

" You're no fun." Josh said as he joins he.

" I know, now deal."

AN: I know you guys don't want Josh and Jamie together, I was never going to do that, but I made you think I was : ) This chapter was so show their friendship, next chapter will have Jamie and Landon, review, see? You review I write faster!

Thanks

Isabelle 


	15. Back home

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next afternoon, after Josh's meeting with the company, he and Jamie decided to go out for lunch.

" Well you got what we came here for, are you happy?" Jamie asks as they sit down at a table.

" Yeah, it's a great contract, a lot more money." Josh says.

" What time's our flight?" Jamie asks after looking at her watch.

" Another hour and a half, we still have time to eat and go pack." Josh says as the waitress walks up to them.

~  
~

Landon has settled Allison in, he just finished making lunch, everything's going good.

" Daddy, are you ok?" Allison asks as she takes her seat at the table.

" Yeah sweetie, why do you ask?" Landon asks as he sits next to her.

" You look sad, like you lost something." Allison says.

" Everything's fine, you have nothing to worry about, everything I need is right here with me." Landon says before they begin to eat.

~

" Do you have everything?" Josh asks as they load up the cab.

" Yeah, let's go." Jamie says as Josh closes the trunk, and get into the cab.

On the flight, all Jamie could think about is when she sees Landon, should she tell him what happened with Josh? Is everything going to be ok? This worries her, she doesn't know what to do.

" Why are you so worried?" Josh asks, he knows Jamie almost better then he knows him self, he can read her face and right now he knows, something is bothering her.

" It's nothing." Jamie says as she looks out of the window.

" I know you better then that, but if you don't want to say anything, ok" Josh says as he turns his head.

" Don't give me that look." Jamie says as she looks away from the window and at him. This is the look he gives her to make her feel guilty into telling him.

" What look?"

" That _look,_ you say it's ok, but you give me that look so I can tell you, but I'm not." Jamie says as she crosses her arms.

" Fine. I know it's about Landon, you're nervous about seeing him and you're not sure if you should tell him we kissed, which I think you shouldn't." Josh says, shocking her as he looks at her.

" Ok, you do know me, that's freaky how you did that." Jamie says with a smile.

" You don't have anything to worry about, he'll be happy to see you." Josh reassures her.

" Thanks."

Allison is in her room, putting her _touch_ to everything. She's a girly girl, likes everything to be pretty. She's never asks about her mother, she doesn't feel the need to, but that didn't stop Landon from explaining to her that her mother loves her just couldn't take care of her.

Landon is downstairs, wondering what to do next about Jamie, he knows she comes home tonight. " Should I wait for her? Should I call her? Does she even want to talk to me?" He asks himself over and over. His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.

" Hi." Jamie says.

" Hi."

AN: Review to find out what happens next? Will Jamie tell Landon about her and Josh? Will she forgive Landon? How does it all go down? I know you want to know, so review.

Thanks

Isabelle 


	16. Phone calls

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Landon is downstairs, wondering what to do next about Jamie, he knows she comes home tonight. " Should I wait for her? Should I call her? Does she even want to talk to me?" He asks himself over and over. His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.

" Hi." Jamie says.

" Hi." Landon says, surprised that she came to see him. " Come in." He says as he moves aside to let her through.

" Nice." Jamie says as she looks around his nice little home, he's made for himself and his daughter.

" Thanks. How was your trip?" Landon asks, not knowing what to say or do next.

" It was ok. It was a business trip and we got the deal so everything worked out." Jamie explains, feeling a little bit nervous, avoiding his eyes.

" I didn't think you wanted to see me." Landon points out, feeling nervous and weird around her.

" I told you I wouldn't give up so easy. I wanted to see you." Jamie says.

" I wanted to see you too, I was thinking about what to do next, when I heard the door. What happens next?" Landon asks, finally meeting her eyes.

" I want things to go back to the way they were but that can't happen, I want us to be together, that's all I know." Jamie admits.

" Me too. I want you. I never thought I could open my heart again but I did, with you and it's killing me that I didn't tell you about Allison or about my past, I don't want to see you hurt." Landon explains as he walks closer to her.

" It shocked me, to find out so much about you in like seconds but I've thought about it and it doesn't matter, I know now and that's what matters." Jamie says, sealing the space between their bodies.

" I was praying you'd say that." Landon says before he kisses her. 

All their fears are answered and washed away now. They both closed their hearts off from bad relationships but now with each other, their falling again and have no idea how bad.

" Daddy." Allison says as runs down the stairs, causing Landon and Jamie to step away from each other. " Hi." She says in her childish voice as she looks up at Jamie

" Hi." Jamie says with a smile as she looks at this beautiful little girl standing in front of her.

" Ally, there's someone I want you to met." Landon says as he picks her up. " This is Jamie. Jamie this is my daughter Allison." Landon says, glad that his two favorite girls are meeting.

" Nice to meet you." Allison shyly says.

" Nice to meet you to." Jamie says.

" I'll be back." Landon says to Jamie as he carries Allison away.

" I'll be here." Jamie says with a smile as she sits on the sofa, and takes a look around the living room, the sofas all facing the coffee table, the drawing she guesses are from Allison laying across the table.

__

' It went better then I thought it would. I have to tell him about Josh, secrets just cause problems, but how is he gonna take it? Not well, I know this. Maybe I don't have to tell him, things are going good now. 

'Allison is so pretty, she looks just like her father. I wonder if her thinks about her mother, he said he never thought he could open his heart so he must have loved her a lot and she broke his heart, I don't want to do that.' Jamie thinks as she sits and waits for Landon to come back, deciding weather she should tell him about Josh.

" Hey." Landon says as he joins her on the sofa.

" Hey, everything ok?" Jamie asks, referring to Allison.

" Yeah, she just needed help with something in her room. She told me she likes you." Landon says.

" Really?" Jamie asks, feeling happy, she likes Allison to.

" Yeah, she thinks you're pretty, I told her I agree." Landon explains.

" She's sweet and so are you." Jamie says, as her cell phone rings. 

" Hello? Yeah…what? Are you sure?"

Landon sits and watches her face and how quick her emotions changed, he knows it can't be good.

" I need to go, I'll talk to you later." Jamie says to Landon as she leaves.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Thanks,

Isabelle 


	17. Dirty minds

~*~*~*~*~  


Jamie rushed over to the hospital as fast as she could from when she got the phone call from Josh. He told her his father had just had a heart attack and didn't know who else to call. Of course she had to go be with him, he's her best friend and if he needed someone, she'd be there.

" Hey." Jamie said almost out of breathe from running over to him from the nurses station. She looked into his eyes and saw the pain worried look, the scared look of coming so close to losing someone you love.

" That was fast." Josh pointed out, he didn't expect to see her so soon but wasn't going to complain.

" Well yeah, you sounded so worried over the phone I had to rush over here. How's Jim?" Jamie asked. She had met Josh's father Jim several times when Jamie and Josh were still in school, they got as long very well, he had told her she was the best thing that's ever happened to Josh.

" The doctors say he should be fine but need to stay here a couple of days. Look sorry for calling you like that, when I called I hadn't heard from the doctor and I was losing it." Josh explained as he went and sat in one of the waiting area chairs.

" You must still be losing it, you rarely say '_sorry_'. Don't worry about it." Jamie said as she went and sat in the seat next to him.

" How'd things go with Landon?" Josh asked as he turned and faced her.

" It went better then I thought, it actually went great." Jamie said as she thought back to earlier with Landon.

" Did you tell him about the kiss?"

" No…" Jamie said with a slight frown as she looked away from his glare.

" Uh huh. What are you going to do?" Josh asked. He didn't want her to tell Landon because he knew that would cause problems, if not for Jamie, for his friendship with Jamie. If Landon knew about Josh and Jamie's past he might not be happy with them being friends now and Josh knew how much Jamie cared for Landon and she might side with him and stop being there for him and truth be told Jamie is all Josh truly has after his parents.

" I honestly have no idea and I'm tired of thinking about it." Jamie said as she raked her hand through her dark brown hair.

" Just be happy." Josh simply said as he placed his hand over Jamie's.

" Thanks." Jamie said flashing him a smile.

Landon sat on the sofa and wondered what drove Jamie out of there so fast. He was worried but hoped if something was truly wrong she would have told him. He was glad everything went great with Jamie, he never wants to lose her. He thought back to the times in high school and never even looked twice at Jamie Sullivan, how times have changed. 

Now he was in love with her and can't even remember when it first happened, but the thought of her not being around brought pain to his heart. For the first time in a long time, Landon Carter was truly happy, he had his child back and could provide for her the way she needed and he had a wonderful girlfriend that he loved with all his heart.

" I need to get going, if anything happens or you needed anything, call me." Jamie said as she stood from her seat.

" Thanks for coming." Josh said as he and Jamie embraced in a tight hug.

" Be careful." Jamie said before she left.

She wanted to be there for Josh but all of her wasn't there, a part of her was still sitting with Landon, she longed to go back to him and never leave. Jamie drove as fast as she could without needs for a ticket.

She reached Landon place and parked her car in the drive way and made her way to the front door.

" Hey." Landon said as he let Jamie in. " How'd everything go?" He asked but made sure it don't sound like he was pushing.

" It was Josh on the phone, his father's had a heart attack and didn't know who else to call. He sounded so worried I didn't have time to tell you, I just had to go." Jamie explained as she and Landon made their way back to their seats from earlier on the sofa.

" Everything's all right now?" Landon asked hoping he didn't sound to forced. He didn't like how fast she would bend over backwards for Josh. But he knew they were friends and he couldn't stand in the way of that.

" Yeah, he'll be fine." Jamie said as she found her self starring into Landon's eyes. " Where's Allison?" She asked as she looked around the living room real fast.

" In bed. Is something on your mind?" Landon asked as she began to caress her hand.

" Maybe." Jamie said with a sultry smile as she intertwined her hand with his.

" Let's go." Landon said as he stood from the sofa and still holding her hand rushed upstairs.

~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I hope you liked it, review!

Thanks

Isabelle


	18. Heart of Innocence Epilogue

~*~*~*~*~*: Heart of Innocence Epilogue :*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Four years later

" I really need to get to work." Jamie said as she searched her and Landon's bedroom for her shoe. She and Landon had been living together for the last three and a half years. 

" Here." Landon said, presenting her with a lavender color heel.

" Oh you are a lifesaver." Jamie said as she slipped on the shoe and kissed Landon on the lips.

" You're going to be late." Landon pointed out.

" So I'll be late." Jamie said before she kissed him again, that time more deeper, she wrapped her arms around his neck. A couple of minutes had passed before they left each other go. " I'll be late tonight." She softly said as they rested their foreheads against each other.

" I know." Landon said. " You've told me." He pointed out.

" I know. I just hate it so much but everyone's working hard on this case." Jamie explained as they walked out the bed room.

" It'll be over soon." Landon said as they reached the front door.

" I hope." Jamie said. " I'll see you later." She said before she kissed him one last time and left.

Landon closed the front door and looked around the living room. It was his day off and Jamie had to work late, tonight was the prefect night. 

He spent the morning cleaning up the house, it had been a mess considering Jamie was working late and he was working at the hospital, spending most nights on call. Allison helped as much she could but had to worry about school work and soccer and baseball practice. Once the house was clean, Landon went out and bought what he needed for tonight. On his way back for the store, he picked up Allison from school, instead of her getting a ride from a friend since it was his day off.

" Hey dad." Allison said as she tossed her backpack to the back seat and buckled her seat belt. 

" How was school?" Landon asked as he drove away from the school.

" It was good, not as much homework as last night." Allison explained. " What's with all the bags in the backseat?" She asked.

" I decided tonight was the night." Landon said. He felt nervous, he wanted everything to be perfect.

" Finally." Allison exclaimed. " You've had the ring for almost a month now." She pointed out.

" I know and thanks again for helping me pick it out." Landon said as he glanced over at his daughter.

" Jamie's going to love it, I can't wait for her to see it." Allison said with her voice full of excitement. She never knew her real mother and didn't miss her because her father and grandmother were enough. But she considered Jamie to be a mom, she was there for Allison when she needed her and promised to always be. She couldn't think of a better woman fro her father.

Landon was nervous and he wasn't hiding it well. " Do you think she'll say yes?" He asked as they stopped at a red light.

" I know she'll say yes. You should have asked her sooner. You guys are completely in love with each other, a great love. Not love or good love, great love, love you never get over." Allison explained as Landon started driving again.

" And where did you get that from?" Landon asked with a grin, he knew his daughter well.

" A movie. A really good movie." Allison said with a huge smile, the movie had a guy she had a crush on but she wasn't going to tell her father that. But he knew. " Ooh, since I don't have homework, well not much, can I help you set the romantic mood?" She asked. Allison had a soft spot for love and romance, due to all the books she read. She was young but she loved to read and hopes in the future to even write a book.

" Yeah, I can use a females perspective." Landon said as he pulled into the garage. 

_

Jamie sat at her desk, looking through the files for her latest major case, since she made partner, her case load had became twice as big but she loved her job and knew her coming home late wouldn't last long. She loved going home to Landon, she had never felt such a strong love and happiness before Landon and Allison. Jamie considered Allison one of her own, they acted like mother and daughter, though Jamie didn't give birth to her, in all meaning of the word, Jamie was her mother. 

After about six months of Jamie basically staying at Landon's all the time, they finally decided to move in together. Since Landon's place was bigger and that's what they were both use to, she just bought over the remaining of her cloths and items she loved. 

" You can go home now." Josh said from the frame of her office door. He and Jamie remained best friends and nothing more but this time he didn't want anything more. When his father was in the hospital he met and fell in love with a nurse there.

" Yeah I know, I'm just finishing going over this file." Jamie explained as she glanced up and looked at him.

" Well I'm not dedicated to my job the way you are, I'm headed home." Josh said.

" Tell Sydney I said hi." Jamie said. She and his live in girlfriend Sydney became really good friends through their different love for Josh, and they also had great deals in common.

" I will, head home soon." Josh called out to her as he left.

Jamie looked down at her file and realized Josh was right, she should head home, the work would be there tomorrow. She gathered her things and left the office.

_

" Alright dad, Molly's mom's here." Allison said as she grabbed her overnight bag. She suggested to her father she spend the night at her friends house so he and Jamie could be alone, Landon didn't fight her on that. 

" Be careful and if you need anything call." Landon said as he lead his daughter outside.

" I will." Allison said. " Bye dad." 

Once Landon watched the car pull out and leave, he went back inside to put the finishing touches on the carefully planned dinner. 

" Oh my god." He hear Jamie say from the front door. He expected her a little later but now was ok too. 

Jamie was speechless, rose pedals all over the ground, the candle lit dinning room with a vase with roses on top of the table.

" You're early." Landon pointed out as he walked over to her. He placed a kiss on her lips and saw that she was shocked, was she as nervous as he was? 

" I left it all for tomorrow." Jamie quickly explained as she looked around some more then met his eyes. " What's all this for?" She asked.

" I wanted to do something special for you." Landon explained. " There's also another meaning of this dinner but come over here." He explained as he walked her over to the table and pulled out a chair where she sat.

" Landon this is all really beautiful." Jamie said.

" Not as beautiful as you." Landon said. " I wanted to wait till after dinner to ask you this but I've been waiting for so long I can't wait anymore." He explained before he got on one knee in front of her. Jamie placed a hand over her moth, she couldn't believe what was happening but she was also very happy.

Landon grabbed her hand. " I had always felt like something was missing in my life. When I was at my happiest time, I always had that feeling something was missing. Now I realize what was missing was you because I don't have that feeling anymore. You closed off the hole I felt inside, you've given me everything I could have wanted in life. Now all I want is one more thing….." Landon softly said as he held on to her hand and with his other reached in his pocket. " Jamie Sullivan, will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box.

Jamie smiled as she felt tears stroll down her face, she didn't say anything except nod. That was all Landon needed, he slipped the ring on her finger. Jamie stood and she and Landon pulled each other into a tight hug.

" Yes, I'll marry you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Yes this is the end of Heart Of Innocence. Thanks for all the great reviews and thanks for putting up with the long waits for new chapters. I hope you liked the end. Review and let me know.

Thanks,

Isabelle   
  



End file.
